Next Time
by AzieGash
Summary: Red X almost get away without dealing with them, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. He must fight the Titans to make his perfect escape, but will he do so without incident? ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans. I own only the Plot. Any similarities to any other works of fiction or fan fiction are merely coincidental

 **A/N:** I got a little brain dead on Coming Down and have no idea where I want to head with it, if somebody has any ideas or pointers, please PM me. It would be greatly appreciated and you will receive credit for your participation in my work.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

A crash resounded throughout the room. 'They're early,' he thought quietly to himself. He quickly put the jewel in his hand away in a secret compartment on his suit just in time for a familiar red, green and yellow clothed figure to emerge from the broken down wall that had not even a minute ago been whole.

"Red X," spit the figure with animosity.

He chuckled, "Well, well, well if it isn't chuckles." He glanced behind the masked leader of the Titans and began his mental roll call. 'Alright, there's tin man, no problem, just short circuit his system. Grass stain, hmm… the red elastic goo would do to stop the transformations. There's red head, I'll just flirt with her to rile up chuckles then take her out just like the others.' He waited for them to make the first move. It didn't take long.

"Titans, Go!," came the familiar battle call. A birderang flew towards his face, but he dodged it easily crouching down and sweeping Robin's legs from under him. Robin saw him coming and jumped up. The thief grabbed hold of Robin's ankle and slammed him towards the ground as a familiar blue light barely missed him and hit the far wall instead.

"Booyah!" came the victorious shout from the half robot.

"Don't think you've won just yet," shouted X as he reached for his x blade. He jumped from his spot on the floor and dodged the star bolts raining down on him. He used the dust rising from the ground to his advantage and snuck up behind Cyborg. "Booyah this," he shouted as he stuck a familiar red x to the back of Cyborg. A yell was heard as he fell to his knees. Cyborg's blue coloring drained as the power was cut off from his systems.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Star bolts came rained down on him yet again as he jumped to dodge the tail swipe from a green Tyrannosaurus Rex. He threw an X at Beast Boy that enlarged and splattered all over him holding him in place. He changed form to form attempting escape, but nothing worked.

"Dude, not the hair again," he wailed with an angry look on his face. X laughed as he turned to face an angry Tameranian and an acrobatic traffic light.

"You know," he said to Starfire, "You can always leave bird brain here and get with a real man if you know what I mean." Robin's eyes narrowed knowing he was being taunted by the thief, but getting angrier anyways. X loved it when Robin was mad, he became sloppy and was easier to take out.

Robin ran at him, bo staff raised, ready to strike. X took out an X Blade and dodged easily, gripping on to Robin's forearms and using his own strength against him to throw him at Starfire. A thud was heard as they both fell to the ground unconscious. "That was easier than I thought it would be," he mused out loud to himself.

"That's because you forgot about me!" A voice came behind him, followed quickly by a door. The door was encased in black energies and he realized his mistake immediately. He had forgotten a Titan.

"Miss me sunshine?" He jeered.

"Yes, X, I couldn't bare to keep myself away from you." Came the sarcastic reply. He quickly dodged her next barrage of items.

"Sorry birdy, but you're just going to have to keep yourself away for a while longer." With this being said, he pushed a button on his belt and teleported to the roof. He ran to the edge, but stopped immediately and jumped back as Raven stepped out of a portal directly in front of him. She ran at him and they grappled to the ground. He wrestled himself on top of her and snuck one of his X' quickly up to her face and slammed in on her mouth before she had a chance to react. "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me," he whispered in her ear.

He looked at the girl beneath him and pulled her hood down, looking at her for the first time. Sure he had seen her before with her hood down, usually in battle. This was the first time, however, that he saw her beyond the light of a heated fight. Her skin glowed with the moonlight, almost as if the moon were kissing her body gently. The amethyst eyes, stared into his mask almost as if she could see what was behind it. Her lips full and pouty, without the look of a trout. She was beautiful in every aspect of the word and it stunned him.

She glared at him and attempted to yell and curse at him, but it was all muffled by an X covering her mouth. She stopped moving, however when she noticed he lifted up part of his mask. X didn't know what came over him, but he felt the impulse to touch her. To breath her in. To have her. All of her.

He peeled the X from her mouth and crushed his lips to her before she had a chance to react. The kiss was hard and forced at first, but she slowly started moving her lips against his. His tongue traced her bottom lip and moved up to part her lips allowing him entry. He glided his tongue over hers and she responded by circling hers under his. It seemed that their tongues were harmoniously dancing with each other and not battling for control. He slowly pulled away, eyes still closed as his lungs tried to convince him that he needed to breathe to live.

He opened his eyes and found amethyst staring back at him. He jumped up from where he was on top of her and quickly pulled his mask back down and tried to regain his composure. What had he just done? He was in the middle of a heist… making out… with a TITAN!

She looked just as shocked as he did. Emotions were running through her head, trying to figure out how to respond. 'Talk it out with him," Yelled knowledge.

"No way, do it again!," Yelled both Happy and Lust.

"Rip his head off!," came the voice of Rage. "He's just trying to use that as a diversion! He's using you so he can escape!" This was the easiest to believe so she went with that.

She wiped her mouth and spit. "Don't you EVER touch me again!" She shouted as her eyes blazed white and black energy gather around her. X said nothing, but relied on his lightning fast reflexes to dodge any items she threw his way.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry," He taunted her as he dodged. This seemed to enrage her more and she ran at him. He attempted to dodge, but caught her in his arms instead and smacked her ass while he held her tight. "Nice ass by the way," he smirked under his mask, knowing she was getting pissed off. He liked seeing that fire in her eyes. It excited him and he wanted more.

He quickly lifted his mask again just enough to show his lips. She realized what he was trying to do. She wouldn't allow it. He was not going to play with her and use her body as a distraction to get away. She brought her leg up to knee him, but he caught her leg. He held on and raised it to let it rest on his hip. He quickly grabbed her other leg, by her thigh and lifted that one as well so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Raven held on tight to his shoulders as he lifted her legs from under her, before she could react. She opened her mouth, "Azarath Metrion Zin-" She was cut off before she could utter the final syllable by familiar warm lips. She attempted to resist, but as before, she gave in. A heat spread through her body as his hands moved to explore her. He kissed below her lip and moved further south tracing kisses down her neck and to her collarbone.

She couldn't understand this power he had over her. She was powerless, but she loved it. She felt alive. She _felt_. She lost herself in his kisses as his hand traced further and further up from her inner thigh. Her breath hitched. He brought his lips back down to hers. "You liked that my little birdy?" He questioned in between soft and gentle kisses.

He never heard her answer. "Friend Raven?," Came a voice below them. Her eyes shot open and she jumped off of Red X. He looked at her and pulled his mask down.

"See you next time Sunshine." He brought his gloved hand to her cheek as he watched the blush spread on her face before pressing the button on his belt and disappearing. Raven, forced herself to breathe. How did he do this to her? She shook her head and pushed the memory to the back of her head for the moment.

"I'm up here Star," she yelled as she floated back down to the inside of the jewelry store. "Let's get these guys back to the tower," she stated to a smiling Starfire.

"Yes, let us go. Then we can have the girl talk," she giggled as Raven's eyes widened. She smiled knowingly and winked at her friend. Raven began to help up a battle bruised Robin as Starfire, rebooted Cyborg and began cutting Beast Boy out of the sticky goo.

Raven's mind wandered as she thought back to Red X's parting words. _"See you next time Sunshine."_ She didn't know if she should be afraid, or if she should start wearing flavored chap stick.


End file.
